Little to Nothing
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: Eight angels, all souls taken too early, are sent back to the world to become Guardian Angels. If they succeeded in protecting, they get to live again, if not they stay in the Aether, never to live as a human again. (collab with NellisEllis/Nell) (Rated T, just in case) (basically Team Crafted) (Cover Art made by Beansy)
1. The Beginning (Nell)

**_hello my friends! I'm NellisEllis, or Nell as some of you know me as, and I'm doing a collab with Lady Andromeda 465! I hope you all enjoy, and if you do, leave a review saying so! anyway, I'm gonna hand the A/N off to Lady A, so see yah next chapter!_**  
_**BII!**_

* * *

**Hello my stars! Lady A here, and as you can tell from the authors note above, I'm doing a collab with Nell! Nell is actually a really good friend of mine on here, so I'm like, "Hey! wanna do a ****collab?" So here it is! Now, since Nell came up with the idea for the story, she wrote the first chapter! I think I'm gonna be writing the next chapter, so I, myself, am a little excited. TBH, I have no idea how often this'll be updated, as Nell and I both have other stories we're working on, so… Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and be sure to tell us that you enjoyed!**

**Also, just as a little side-note, Nell will not be posting this on her page because we both believe it's easier to post it on one account! (and coz we both have no ideas on how docX works, lol cx)**

_**NOW ON WITH TEH STOREH!**_

* * *

Annika was a normal girl. She lived a normal life along side her sister, Andromeda. The two were inseparable, even to death and beyond.

They both smiled, laughed and talked on that day, each one never suspecting what was to happen that very night. The two began walking home, as it was getting late. They were only a block away from their house when Annika was kidnapped by a random stranger. Andromeda chased after the person, never giving a damn whether or not she was tired; she had to protect Annika. The stranger darted into an alley way, quickly turning the corners until he came to a storage dock. He darted into random warehouse, quickly losing Andromeda.

After a few hours of searching, Andromeda knew the cops would be out searching for her and her sister. She was thinking of turning back to get their attention when she heard a blood churning scream. She sprinted as fast as she could to try and locate the owner of the scream. As soon as she lost the sound, another scream sounded out, this time from a different person. Andromeda dashed off, making sure to follow the sound. Another yell came, but this one was more of a wail, signaling agony. Fear and worry flooded to Andromeda as she finally located the warehouse. Shoving the door open, she gasped at what she saw.

Annika lay dead on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Her bones were broken and twisted, and she was missing her eyes. Seven stab wounds had torn through her fragile chest, exposing her internal organs and showing that her heart was gone. Andromeda ran to her mangled sister, tears already spilling out of her eyes. Her pulse only quickened when she noticed the bodies of six others, two girls, four boys. Something clicked in her head. She slowly turned around, only to get half way before there was a gunshot, and she fell next to Annika. "I-I'm sorry, Annika..."

* * *

**ANNIKA POV**

I looked out over the expance of colorless void and various islands that floated so easily above it. I've always wondered how the islands floated above the void, and how they weren't moving. Surely, a miscellaneous object can't defy the very laws of physics while a living entity would have to fly or build a bridge to avoid falling to their death?

I shake my head, my brown hair acting on recoil. With a sudden burst of speed, my hair whipped back into position as I flew faster towards my Aetherian house. I'm quite good at flying for my age, so I dodged around the various other angels that dotted the islands with ease even though many of them had their wings fully expanded. My feathers slightly ruffled in the wind, but they wouldn't stay still and flatten.

I'm not fast enough.

Another burst of speed, and it was getting hard to dodge everything. As I curved my spine up into an angle, I shot up into the sky, my own angel wings gleaming in the eternal sun. I basked in the suns warmth, before folding my wings against myself and free-falling downwards. Many angels gasped and panicked at sight of my fall, but I wasn't worried. I loved the feeling of the wind running through my stiff feathers. I wish this feeling would never go away, but at one point all things must end. I open my subconsciously closed eyes, and deployed my wings, and I once again shot towards the sun. I soon reached cloud level, and sped across the surface of the clouds, dipping my hands in the cool balls of moisture.

I should probably explain. My name is Annika Grey, sister of Andromeda Grey. I'm an angel who resides in the Aether. I was murdered when I was young, when I still had a job to do. I became an angel so that I could have another chance at life. When that'll happen, I'm not sure. But I don't doubt Notch. I'm not the only one either. There's also-

"Annika!"

I turned to see a dark brown haired and grey-blue eyed boy angel with fair skin stumbling over his feet as he tried to catch up to me. And no, he wasn't flying. Remember when I said I'm good at flying for my age? Well, most the angel children here haven't learned to fly yet. There's about eight of us, and I'm second best.

Anyway, the dark brown head is Norwin. Norwin Smith to be exact. He's one of my closest friends, although he doesn't consider himself one. He's also the worst flyer of us all, hence him running and not flying.

As I flew slower, my feet hit the dirt, and I came to a halt. Norwin ran up to me, and behind him was Danny, a dirty blonde with light blue eyes, and Marilyn, a black haired, blue-eyed beauty. They're both my friends, even though I'm 7(70 in human years), and they're 15(150), and 21(210).

"An-Annika, what are you d-doing?! Are you trying to d-die?!"

"Nope, just stretching out my wings."

Even though Norwin is older than me, he stutters when speaking to me.

"W-When will you learn to not be so reckless? If you're e-ever going to have another ch-chance at life, you h-have to be careful."

"I'm sorry guys, but I..."

I trailed off looking for the right words, but nothing came out. I just stood there awkwardly.

"It's okay Annika, but please be more careful. Andromeda would be extremely upset if you were to stay in the afterlife."

I smiled apologetically at Marilyn, and gestured for them all to follow me.

"Come on, I bet Nell's cooking!"

I turned towards the others, who had been fidgeting just waiting to get going.

"YES! Let's go, let's go, let's go already!"

I laughed at Danny's remark, then lifted into the air.

"What about you, Norwin?"

"I-I'll just e-enderpearl, th-thanks anyway."

"Kay. Race yah! Last one there is a fallen angel!"

As I took off into the air, quickly followed by Danny and Marilyn, I could hear Norwin's enderpearls.

* * *

**NORWIN POV**

I slowly ran up the hill, my arms tired of throwing the enderpearls. Once I reached Nell's house, I burst through the door, panting heavily. Nell and Andromeda looked at me with surprise before Nell held out a cookie.

"Want one?"

I nodded like a kid, and eagerly took the cookie. Nibbling on it, I sat down at the table and listened to the two talk.

"As I was saying, I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"Listen Nell, I trust you as much as the next person, but you can't be serious. Notch would never do that, especially to children."

"We're not children."

"Annika's seven, Norwin's ten, and Danny's fifteen. Not to mention James is 13. They're the children I was talking about."

Nell sighed and was about to say something when Annika burst through the door, followed by Danny and Marilyn. They all stared at me in disbelief, and I got bit nervous.

"How did you get here so quickly?!"

"I-I enderpearled, j-just like I s-said."

"But all of us were flying!"

"Do you guys care to explain?"

We all looked over to Andromeda, who had a curious look on her face.

"U-uh...We might've had a race. And Norwin might've beat us all."

Both Nell and Andromeda shook their heads at us, then went back to talking. Everyone was silent for a bit after that. I saw Annika reaching for the cookies, and when she saw me staring, she put a finger over her mouth. I immediatly looked away, but glanced back a few moments later. Both the cookie platter and Annika were no where to be seen. Shrugging it off, I went back to listening to what Nell and Andromeda were maintaining.

* * *

**JAMES POV**

"Where do you think you're going with those cookies?"

I watched as a black haired girl whipped around to find me staring at her hands.

"Oh, um...Nell made cookies, so I might've stolen them. All of them..."

"Well you could at least share."

I swiftly walked up to her and grabbed a cookie, sniffing it before gobbling it down. I took another and another, until Annika moved away from me.

"Stop it before you eat all the cookies! Share with us littler people, James!"

"Pot kettle."

"What?"

"You're being hypocritical."

"Big words, James."

"I can't explain it."

"Then you're just stupid as you say I am."

"I never said you were- never mind."

Annika nodded before taking another cookie. We were soon joined by the others. Everyone was here except Mathew. Nobody seemed to notice, so I spoke up.

"Hey, does any one know where our crony is?"

Everyone looked at me weirdly, so I explained.

"Crony means friend. I was asking where Mathew was to be simple."

After I cleared everything up, everyone was also questioning where our 19-year-old friend was. We were about to go look for him, when a brown haired boy flew down towards us.

"Everyone! Lord Notch wants to see us!"

Nell's chocolate brown eyes lit up with happiness and curiosity as she ran over to the green-eyed angel. He remained in the air, so Nell spread her wings and floated up to him, motioning to the others.

"Come on, don't you guys want to know what's up?"

Nell sped off towards Notch's castle, her hair whipping around behind her. I shrugged and hovered into the air.

"No need to stay in this locality. I'm going."

Marilyn and Andromeda quickly flew off after Nell, as did Annika, Danny and Mathew. Norwin looked after everyone with a tad bit of jealousy. He glanced back at his own wings in worry, before trying his hardest to gain height. When he was a few feet off the ground, he flew slowly towards the others, while I stayed behind him in case he faltered in his flight. When he got steady, I flew next to him. Grabbing his hand, I sped up, pulling him with me. He had a little trouble keeping up, but he seemed to enjoy the flight anyway. When we finally came to Notch's castle, I landed with ease while Norwin stumbled.

"Th-thanks f-for the flight. I-I mean...air born travel."

He gave me a sheepish grin as he tried to find a bigger word. I gave him a thankful smile, then grabbed his arm and led him to the others, who were already in the castle. When we came to the others, they opened the doors and walked down the long hallway. Upon coming to Notch's throne we all bowed down.

"Rise my children."

Notch's voice resonated off the walls of the castle. We all stood, our wings shining and glowing at the godly presence.

"It's time."

The portal in front of us swirled and glowed. Norwin gave it an uneasy look, while Marilyn and Andromeda both looked pretty relaxed. Nell looked about ready to burst from excitement, and Danny and Mathew looked normal. Annika looked excited, and I was pretty shocked at the fact that this was happening, especially on the same day it happened.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lord Notch? I trust your judgement, but it's the same day that...that...it happened."

"I'm sure, Andromeda. Now listen, everyone. When you go into the Overworld, you won't be in you're white robes like now. You'll be in casual clothes and I suggest you call yourself a 'new spawn'. People who have just spawned in only know the basics, only have their instincts to guide them. If you don't know something, or there's something that confuses you, ask someone with the excuse that you're a 'new spawn'. Another thing: when you go to the Overworld, you won't have your wings. You'll have to figure how to deploy them by yourselves. If you can't deploy them by yourself, or you simply don't have them open, they'll deploy on thier own if the person your protecting is in danger."

"If the person we're protecting is in danger?"

"That's another thing...you can't simply go back. There's...a price. You must go back as a guardian angel."

We were all in shock.

"I'll do it."

Our heads snapped over to Andromeda, who had a confident look on her face.

"I've been watching those Minecraftians for some time now, and even though we all...it happened...before the redstone update, I think we'll be fine."

The others took this into thought. Annika had joined her sister in the decision, and Nell joined as well soon after. Marilyn joined as well, and so did Danny. Mathew joined, and so did I. The only one left was Norwin. Our eyes boar into him, and he shuddered under our gaze. After a moment, he caved.

"Al-alright, I guess it c-couldn't h-hurt to g-go."

* * *

**NORWIN POV**

All the others let out some happy noise, and got ready to go. Despite our spirits, we were all hesitant. Was it a good idea? Was it safe? Where would we live? Andromeda just shrugged her shoulders, then got a running start before diving into the portal. Annika skipped happily into the portal, being teleported to the Overworld. Nell lightly touched the portal, before winking and waving. She disappeared, and Marilyn followed in suit. Danny grabbed Mathew and James before they could do anything, leaving me alone. I glanced back at Lord Notch, before taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and took a step forward. I felt myself being carried away from the Aether, away from the place I called home for a century.

* * *

**Well guys, I think I speak for both of us when I say, I hope you enjoyed, again, if you did then be sure to tell us in the reviews, and we can't wait to see you till the next update!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	2. Marilyn, Norwin, Andromeda, Nell (Lady A

**Hey my galaxies! **(i changed it for another story I'm working on, you'll see why)** It's Lady A here, and I'm back with the next chapter of Little to Nothing (LtN, is what I'm gonna call it to shorten it), and I'm going to be writing it! Now, since I have stalled enough here's Nell and I responding to the reviews!**

_**Nell:**_

**rainbowderp01: thanks for the support!**  
**Ckbrothers: hiya friend! you seem to follow me everywhere, huh? welp, its nice that you do that!**  
**Beansy: glad you like it!**  
**EclipticalChaos: thanks friend!**

_**Lady A: **_

**rainbowderp: it's nice to see such support! ^-^  
CKbrothers: welp, Nell and I look forward to when you get an account dood!  
Beansy: I think we all are, lel  
EclipticChaos: glad you think that!  
Radha: yeee, and that story will be out by the end of April/beginning of May because of procrastination, and I got this really sad one-shot idea that'll be up in a day or two**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

**Marilyn's POV**

Going through the portal was surprisingly warm, not cold like other portals. Where I ended up, well, let's just say it's not as good. I spawned one hundred feet (a.k.a. blocks) in the air, right above somebody with a checkered red and black hoodie. Suddenly, I started falling down. I did the thing people would normally do.

I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, looking down, then back up at the sky, glaring at the Aether.

I closed my eyes, preparing for impending doom. I only finally opened my eyes when I felt something cold brush my legs. I found myself in a puddle of water, soaking wet. I look up, seeing the black and red checkered hoodie smiling at me.

"Well, it's a good thing I had a few buckets of water on me, eh?" He said, helping me up. "Well, I'm Mitch, and you are?"

I studied him. Short brown hair, light brown eyes. He stood around nearly six feet, and wore the red and black checkered jacket, a cream shirt, jeans, and red converses. He wore a dangling gold dog tags around his neck.

"I'm Marilyn," I reply, looking down at my wet clothes.

Of course, they were white, jeans, spaghetti strap shirt, and ballet flats. It seems like M'Lord has no sense of Minecraftian Style **(A/N ohhhhhh snap!).**

Mitch smiled at me, "I think we should get you some new clothes. Oh, and then you can meet Jerome! He's a bacca!"

I frowned, "What's a... bacca?"

"Well, a bacca is somewhat of a bear, but from space, and, well. To be honest, I don't know how to describe a bacca. You'll know him when you see him." Mitch said laughing.

A random cold wind blew, and I shivered. Mitch frowned, taking his jacket off, and putting it around my shoulders.

"But aren't you-" I started to say.

Mitch cut me off, "Don't worry, I'm fine, and you need it more than me."

"O-okay." I say, feeling my face heat up slightly.

"Now come on," He said, leading me on the path. "Let's go get you some new clothes."

"B-but, I don't want you spending any money on me," I stuttered. Notch, when did I get so nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm a Hunger Games champ! They give a lot of reward money, but I mainly spend it on my friends." He replied easily.

"Okay, fine, I give up." I groaned.

Mitch smiled at me, "Don't worry, you're okay! Besides, I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

"How many friends do you have?" I asked, wrapping his jacket closer around me.

"A bit, there's Jerome, who's my best friend, Ty, Adam, Quentin, Ian, and umm... Seto. But then I have another group of friends Jerome and I hang out with. Quentin is a mudkip, but Adam likes to joke around and call him a fish. Then there's also a few of my friends, one's a robot, another's a lava mob, and then there's one that's a watermelon." Mitch rumbled on.

"Okay, please stop, you're going to give me a headache." I groaned, pressing my index and middle fingers to my temples.

He laughed, "Okay, well we're near the town, so we can buy you a few new clothes. Then off to see fluffy!"

* * *

**Nell's pov**

The, surprisingly, warm portal spawned me on top of some poor man. I fell on top of him, knocking him down. I see his glasses fall off, and land a few feet away from us.

"Oh my Notch. I am so sorry!" I quickly apologize, getting off of him.

He looked up at me with blue eyes, which were slowly moving away from each other.

"Hey, do you like cake? I love cake!"

Suddenly, he brought a cake out of nowhere, and placed them everywhere.

"Do you want some cake? It's delicious, amazing!" He said, his voice speeding up.

"Umm, I'm good." I reply, this poor dude is obsessed with cake.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO MAKE THIS CAKE?! I DID A LOT OF STUFF!" He screamed, tackling me.

He held a handful of cake in his hand, and was trying to stuff it into my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise. This man must have that one problem that special Minecraftians have... What was it...?

I looked around for his glasses, and see them a few feet away. I shove him off of me and lunge for the glasses. He tackles me once more, and I placed the glasses on his face quickly.

He blinked, and noticed his surroundings. He jumped off of me.

"OhmyNotchIamsosorry!" He says quickly.

I laugh and stand up, brushing myself off. "You're okay, I'm Nell by the way."

"Ian," He said, reaching his hand out. I shake it and he says, "I'm guessing you're a new spawn?"

"Yeah, so where are we?" I ask, looking around.

Our surroundings were in a clearing, surrounded by oak trees. Roses were around us, and a cool wind brushed my brown hair into my face.

"Oh, I was just walking home, but I guess I could show you to the others!" He replied happily.

"Who are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, well, there's a few of them, um... well, there's Adam, who's also called Sky, Ty, who's also called Deadlox... Jerome, who Adam calls fluffy-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Why does Sky call him fluffy?"

"Well." He said, rubbing the back of his head, "You'll know why when you see him."

"Okay, but how much more friends do you have?" I frowned.

Ian snickered, "A lot more, and also you can call me Ssundee."

"Now, just in case, how do you spell it, 'cause I might call you sundae." I laughed.

"Well, you spell it S-s-u-n-d-e-e." He replied, walking down a path.

I followed him, giggling. "S.S. Undee?"

He groaned, "Why didn't I think you'd say it?"

I laughed, "I honestly don't know!"

I looked down, noticing dirt all over my clothes. And, might I add, they were some nice clothes. All of my clothes were all white, long sleeved shirt, jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Well, let's go meet your friends!" I cheer, skipping behind him. I whisper, "I just hope mine are fine."

"What was that?" He asked, frowning.

"Oh nothing." I reply.

* * *

**Andromeda's pov**

To be honest, when I spawned, I thought it would be nice and soft, and near the person I was supposed to protect. Not me nearly falling to my death, and defiantly not expecting Norwin next to me.

I had just been the first one to go through the portal. I was terrified. Sure, I seemed all cool and collected while walking through it, but I was worried. 'Cause I could die, Annie could die, Nell, or Norwin, and I had just gotten used to them all being in my life. Well, angel life that is.

But anyways, I did spawn right next to the person I was supposed to protect, but for Notch knows what reason, he was standing on a platform. That was only two by two blocks wide. And someone was standing on the other side.

So it was only natural that I spawned to the side of him that didn't have a block.

Quickly, I grabbed the block he was standing on.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING ON A FREAKING BLOCK LIKE THIS?! IT'S SO DANGEROUS!" I yelled at him.

"BECAUSE PARKOUR IS FUN!" He screamed back.

I just sighed, "Can you just help me up please?"

"Only if you apologize." He replied, seemingly childish.

"Adam, just help to poor girl up! She's going to fall to her death if you don't." Someone else scolded.

Adam groaned, "Fine. Help me help her then."

He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding me up, and his friend grabbed the other. Together, they hoisted me up onto the blocks they were standing on.

"Thank you for helping me, though I'm sorry that it was apparently, the hardest thing you have ever done." I joked.

"Sorry 'bout Adam." His friend said. "He's being a butt! Well, I'm Ty."

I studied Ty. He wore a white v-neck, grey jeans, and black shoes. His dark brown hair covered one eye, which was a reddish-pink color, and had a green headset on.

"I'm Andromeda," I said, holding my hand out.

Adam grabbed it, shaking it. "I'm Adam, though my friends call me Sky."

"Well, I'm going to call you Adam, so tough luck." I replied, letting go of his hand.

I looked down to see myself wearing a white dress, and leggings, and ballet flats. I touch the back of my hair to feel a bow.

Even though it's a cute outfit, it's not my style.

"So, I'm guessing you're a new spawn?" Ty asked.

I nodded, "Yep!"

"Cool! Let's introduce you to our friends!" Adam cheered.

"Adam, we're in the middle of a parkour course. We can't do that." Ty intercepted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, whoops." Adam smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Adam had curly brown hair, pulled back by a ponytail, and wore dark sunglasses, not revealing the color of his eyes. His clothes was a greyish-black jumpsuit, and a golden amulet at his neck.

"Is that... gold?" I asked, pointing to his amulet.

Adam gasped, "This is budder!"

Ty sighed, **(a/n, hey! that rhymed!) **"I suggest you sit down, 'cause he's gonna go through a whole story on why it's called budder."

And that's when Norwin crashed the party.

* * *

**Norwin's pov**

After jumping into the warm portal, a bright light blinded me, and I was teleported above three people. And of course, I fell on top of them.

"Gah!" A female voice screamed.

"Why are people always falling on us?!" Another screamed.

"Shut up, Adam! Let's just get him off of us so he won't fall off!" Another yelled.

I was suddenly rolled off the three people, and sat on the block next to them. I noticed Andromeda, and two guys.

"Wha-?" I started to say, but was cut off by one with glasses.

He sighed, "Come on, let's go meet the others."

I start to protest, but they exit the place, and disappeared.

"Andy." I whispered to Andromeda, "Where are we?"

"We're on a parkour map, but I guess they're gonna introduce us to their friends." She whispered back.

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked quietly, "Can you deploy your wings?"

"No idea, and I can't I guess I have to wait 'til he's in danger." She replied.

"Is your's the one with the glasses?"

She nodded, and walked behind them.

I sighed, I guess we have to meet their friends.

* * *

**Well, I speak for both of us when I say, We hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell us in the reviews.**

**Nell will be writing the next chapter, and we'll see you all later!**

**Bye my galaxies!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	3. Annika, James, Danny, Mattew (Nell)

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here along with Nell, and we bring the next chapter of Little to Nothing!**

**We hope you enjoy, and, as always, be sure to tell us in the reviews if you did!**

**Now, Imma hand this off to Nell! **

**See you later!**

* * *

Hey friends! welcome back to this story!

**Nell replies:**

RainBowDerp01: you know what? I like your randomness. makes me feel happy that there are still randomanians on this planet, and that they haven't gone extinct.

Beansy: that's quite nice of you, bu- oh, you were talking to Lady A...

Ck: you know what's even more random? Fishcakes. no, jk, I know how you don't like that sort of thing. But then there's the off chance that you have no idea what I'm talking about...

skydoespikachu . mh: (that username doe!) you get more!

**Lady A:**

RainBowDerp: I couldn't help mahself man, it seemed too funny! Lel, I'm bad! XD

Beansy: I AM NO ONE'S MASTER!, MAYBE A SENPAI, BUT NEVER A MASTER!

CkBrothers: IKR dood? and omg, WHY DIDN'T I MAKE RICK INSTEAD OF DEADLOX?! WHY DIDN'T I DO KLUB ICE?! GAHHHHH I'M DUMB!

Skydoespikachu: *shoves chapter in face* YOU GET MORE NOW!

anyway, the story awaits!

* * *

_**Annika pov**_

I followed Andy through the portal, which was pretty warm. When I popped into the Overworld, I was laying down. I sat up, and looked around; I had spawned in a jungle of some sort. There were vines everywhere, as well as huge trees and bushes and a few ponds around. I got up, and started to wander away, when I heard something rustle the bushes off to my right. I went over to the bushes, then parted them to find some sort of creature. It was covered in hair and had on a suit with a red tie. We stared at each other until I finally realized what he was and jumped back. The creature itself seemed startled as well, but he didn't back up.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked it. It had to be in the bushes for a reason, right? Right?

"Uh...yeah, I'm gude." The creature came out of the bushes and inspected me.

"You smell like fish." I remarked as the foul scent wafted into my nose.

"That's cause I just ate some. Want any?"

"Um...Sure?"

"Alright, let's go catch some. And you can meet my friends after. I'm Jerome by the way." The creature started walking away, leaving me behind.

"I'm Annika. Who's there to meet?" I walked swiftly so as not to loose my guide.

"Well...there's Mitch, Adam, Ty, the fish, Ian, Jason, and a bunch of other people that I can't remember because baccas are too stupid to remember. Oh! And there's also Seto, but you might not meet him though."

"Perfect." I mumbled.

* * *

_**James pov**_

I spawned in water. Great.

I quickly surfaced, before swimming to the sand, and stealing a glace at my clothes. White dress pants, long sleeved white shirt.

I wonder how my companions are fairing...hopefully well compared to me. I looked around, trying to see if I could find my protectee. When I found no one, I sighed and my gaze landed on the cold waters. I shivered, before stepping into the water and taking a deep breath. Just before I was about to dive in, I heard a voice from behind me.

"You know, considering how cold that water is, I don't think that's a good idea."

I swiftly turned on my heel to see an aquatic creature of some sort. They seemed to be a fish of some sort, with a blue body and orange feelers on the sides of it's face. It was wearing a grey suit as well. If it wasn't a fish, it was some sort of an amphibian. Or maybe a pokemon. I'll ask Annika later...

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was just observing my surroundings."

The amphibian nods before continuing. "You're a new spawn, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm James. You're an amphibian, right?"

"YES! Finally some one who knows what I am! Oh, and I'm Quentin."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Quentin. Where might you be headed? I'd like to come along if you don't mind."

"I was going to meet some friends. Come on, this way." Quentin then started to walk away, leaving me to follow.

* * *

_**Danny pov**_

The portal seemed warm at first, but then I ended up in water. Well, actually I think it was mud. Either way, I quickly got up and wiped myself off. I am utterly terrified of water. My clothes were still drenched, but white cargo pants and a T-shirt aren't really something to get fussy over.

Something aside me made a noise, and my head swiveled to a pink thing that was circling me. It seemed friendly, but it wouldn't go very close to me. I reached out to it and petted it's back.

Pig. This is a pig.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little pig?"

The pig snorted at me, then began to walk away. I got to my feet and watched the pig wander away. When I didn't follow the pig, it came back and pushed me forward. I eventually decided to follow it, seeing that it wouldn't go a few feet without looking back at me. After a short walk, we came upon a house. It didn't seem too fancy, with regular windows and wood. There was a blue astronaut looking around for something, and he seemed pretty worried. When he saw the pig, he ran to the pig and hugged it.

"Jeffery! I was so worried. Don't run off like that!"

The astronaut then turned to me, and I could see his smile from behind his visor. "Thanks for bringing Jeffery back. I'm surprised he's even alive with all the trouble he's been getting into."

I smile back and say, "Well, it would be a shame if such a cute little pig were to die. I'm Danny by the way."

"Jason. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Well, it can get pretty difficult to survive without friends. Maybe I can introduce you to mine."

"Well. Let's go."

* * *

**Mathew pov.**

The portal was surprisingly warm, and I found some hope in this trip. But, I tumbled out of the portal almost immediately, something squishing under me. Did the portal reject me? "I-I'm so sorry!" I quickly said, worried I had landed on someone."

"No, it's my fault for standing in the way of an open portal that's never been opened before." I opened my eyes to see another boy looking back at me. He wore a purple cloak and cape, and well as a white headband and a red creeper amulet. He had brown hair and eyes with pale skin. He got up and offered his hand to me, and I hesitantly took it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that," The boy said, "But my name's Seto."

"My name is Mathew..." I shyly said. He smiled at me then pulled me away from the portal. I glanced back at it curiously. "Where does it go?"

"Dunno. Where did you come from?"

"...Not sure."

"Well then, since neither of us knows where you come from, then let's just call you a new spawn." I nodded in agreement, then looked around. There were books everywhere, and empty bottles littered the ground.

"Are you alone here?" I asked, "I mean, there's bottles everywhere, and I don't think you'd be able to drink that much of whatever was in those bottles..."

Seto, who had been reading from a book, looked up and fixed his gaze on me. "Well, there's...Ty. But I don't really have many other people I rely on." I nodded, then spoke up after a few seconds. "Can I meet him?"

"Ty? Sure, I guess it couldn't hurt. I haven't seen him in a while anyway..." I smiled and followed Seto up the stairs from the basement.

* * *

**_woo! done!_**

**_sorry for such a late update, I've been busy..._**

**_anyway! Lady A is in charge of the next update!_**

**_and then you'll have to wait for me..._**

**_no, jk, I'll try to update sooner..._**

* * *

**Hey my galaxies! As you read above, I'm next to update, and I'll try to make it either before or on Sunday, like all the other stories**

**Remember to tell us you enjoyed this chappie in the reviews**

**and we'll see you all later!**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	4. EVERYBODY!

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A here, and we're back with the newest chapter! Like always, we hope you enjoy, and if you do, then be sure to tell us in the reviews!**

**Here are a few review replies!**

**Nell:**

EclipticChaos: heh, thank you, Luna  
Ck: well then...  
skydoespikachu: you're welcome?  
Beansy: well then, Mr Drunk Guy Under Rock, how would you like to taste my fist?!

**Lady A**

EclipticChaos:I DIDN'T DO NOTHING MAN  
Ckbros: Shhhh donz tell Adam you have a bigger Anoos! He'll get all super saiyan on you (if you get where that's comin from, I will love you for as long as I live)  
Skydoespikachu: welp, that's too bad! XD and technically, that is not a pun, simply a play on words! I'm teh master of puns  
Beansy: pssshhh I'm a lot of peoples senpais, and I've noticed them! have you ever seen the definition of senpai?

**NOW READ TEH STOREH PEOPLES! **

* * *

**Annika's pov**

"Annika, give me the fish, and no one gets chopped."

I gaped at Jerome, holding the fish in my hand. "You said I could have it though!"

"Not anymore! Not since you said you were gonna cook it!" Jerome yelped, "Vile creatures." He shivered. "Bleh."

"Well then... Is there any berries around here?" I asked, stomach grumbling.

"No."

"Is there any food?"

"Nope!" He said, eating the fish.

"Well then." I said, groaning, "What am I gonna eat?"

"We'll get you some food later." Jerome waved off, "Now let's meet my crew!"

I sighed, and followed the creature through the forest.

"What are you anyways?" I asked, stretching.

"I'm a bacca!"

"What's a bacca?"

"I do not know how to answer that question. But I do know how to chop down trees!"

I sighed, muttering, "So helpful."

"Heard that!" Jerome chirped.

Within the next half hour, we sat in front of some cafe, and I was scarfing food down like there was no tomorrow. Then, six more people came by, three of whom, I know.

* * *

**Matthew's pov**

I frowned, walking next to Seto. Did he know what I really was? Did he know where the others were? I sighed, and followed Seto down a path, and looked up when someone called, "Seto!"

Seto turned, smiling, "Ty!" He said happily, then looked at another person behind him, "Oh, hey, Sky."

"Wow, enthusiastic much?" Sky said, and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Seto said, then noticed two people standing behind Ty and Sky.

My eyes widen when I see Andy and Norwin. Their eyes widen once they see me, and Andy gives me a look. Seto looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"So, who are they?" Seto asked, gesturing to Andy and Norwin.

"Oh, they're new spawns!" Ty chirped, "Norwin and Andromeda!"

They both gave respective waves as he said their names.

"Who's he?" Sky asked, gesturing to me.

"Oh, this is Matthew... He's a new spawn as well." Seto replied cautiously.

"Awesome! Well, we were gonna introduce them to the rest of the gang. Wanna join?" Ty asked, poking Seto.

"Sure, I don't think that'll be too much trouble."

I nodded, and we began to walk, Sky, Ty, and Seto up in front, with Andy, Norwin and I following.

* * *

**Andromeda's pov**

I stretched, walking aside Norwin and Matthew, stretching, then felt something brush the bottom of my back. I go to feel what it was, and felt something soft. I turned to look, pulling up my shirt, I found a feather.

I held back a gasp, and rubbed my hand across my back, feeling so many feathers. I smiled.

"Guys," I whispered to Norwin and Matthew, "Feel your backs."

The touched their backs, feeling their wings. They beamed at me, excited for their wings.

"Okay! So we're at the cafe we told the others to meet us at! Hey! There's fluffy!" Adam screamed, pointing towards some fluffy animal sitting on a chair outside.

"Now it makes sense why he calls that guy fluffy!" I gasped.

Ty chuckled, "Yep! That's Jerome, thought I don't know who that little girl with him is."

I tried to see the little girl, and notice my little sister, Annika. I held back another gasp.

"Annie," I whispered so softly that I could barely hear it.

I see Seto give me a sideways glance, and I give Norwin a look.

He nodded, and followed we followed Adam to Jerome and Annie, Ty, Seto and Matthew following suit.

"Norwin, when everyone comes I need you to tell them to meet me here at Midnight, okay?" I whispered.

"O-okay, I'll tell M-Matthew right now." He stuttered softly.

I nodded, and he waits to walk next to Matthew, talking to him quietly. Matthew nods at me, and I give him a wink.

I sit at the table next to Adam, between him and Annie.

"Oh, Jerome! This is Andromeda! Who's that?" He asked, gesturing to Annika.

"'That' can speak for thatself. I'm Annika." She said, giving him a look.

I snickered, "Good job Adam, making a little girl glare at you on your first meeting! That must be a record."

"You'd be surprised how many times a girl has glared at Adam." Jerome laughed.

The rest of the group comes to sit at the table. We order some lunch, and I noticed.

All of the angels... are wearing white.

How that wasn't a red flag, I have no idea.

* * *

**Seto's pov**

Somethings up here, but I can't put my finger on it. Normally, when people spawn, they do it at, well, you know, spawn. But not spawning at spawn? There's something fishy about that, but I'll do research on it later. I studied the four "new spawns" at the table. They had to be connected. They were all wearing white, and talked to each other like they already knew each other.

I didn't really follow the conversations happening at the table unless Ty was talking to me.

I sighed once Mitch and another "New spawn" sat at the table, along with Quentin and Ian, and their "new spawns".

Now this is getting super suspicious, all of the "new spawns" are wearing white, and sharing looks. I frowned, thinking about it.

The sad thing is, that I'm the only one who noticed it. Everyone else chatted like nothing was going on.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ian asked, "Where are you going to stay."

The new spawns all groaned.

"I never thought about it." Nell, Ian's new spawn, admitted.

"Well," Adam spoke up. "Everyone has an extra room in their house right?" The members of team crafted nodded, "Then they can just stay in the extra room 'till they can get their own house!"

"Smart thinking Adam," Mitch said, nodding.

"Thank you! See Ty! I can be smart!"

I sighed, this was gonna be a long lunch.

* * *

**OH NOES, SETO'S SUSPICIOUS FNKJDAJAKLA**

**GAH, I'M AWFUL!**

**NOW, NELLY, IT'S YOUR TURN TO WRITE, HAVE TEH FUNS!**

**I'M GOING INSANE (possibly)**

**I'LL SEE YALL LATER!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ALL THAT JAZZ**

**OKAY, BI**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	5. The Whole Crew Mayun

**Herro guys! Lady A here, and Nell is back with another chappie!**

**like always, we hope you enjoy, and if you do then be sure to tell us in the reviews!**

**review replies:**

_Nell:_

_Ck: *claps* amazing  
skydoespikachu: what do I say now?_

_Lady A:_

_Ck: the most anime I have ever seen in a review, and it's beautiful! *wipes tear away* AND DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DAGANRONPA TOO?! COZ IF YOU DO, THEN WHENEVER YOU GET A FREAKING ACCOUNT, I WANT YOU TO FREAKING PM ME DOOD, JESUS_

_skydoespikachu: donz worry *rubs head* I understand you, my child_

**Nell wrote this chapter, so be sure to tell her how awesome it was! **

**And we'll see you at the bottom of this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Seto knows." Danny concluded as Annika and Marilyn arrived.

"He doesn't know, he's just suspicions. For now." Marilyn corrected him.

"We shouldn't worry about it. From what I've seen, Seto only truly trusts Ty, and he's pretty secretive himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he was listening in right now." Even though this was supposed to be a harmless joke, all eight angels looked around warily before continuing.

"What do we do if someone finds out?"

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Andromeda practically offered, and earned a shove from Danny. "Too soon?"

"Yes, very. Besides, I doubt you have the heart to kill Adam."

Andromeda gasped, "Are you saying Adam is the smartest of them all?! He's got the brain of a rock!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now shut up." Annika said.

"Anyway," Nell continued, "We need to figure stuff out. Andromeda, you watched the Minecraftians for a while before this, correct?"

"Yup, that is correct."

"Alright, where do we start?"

Andromeda thought for a moment, before speaking. "Well, let's go over what to watch for. First off, everyone touch your backs." The group did so, and their faces quickly lit up with happiness.

"Our wings!" Nell said happily, "But what about them?"

"They're growing after just a day of us being here," Andromeda continued, "Which means that there is danger near, and we need to be prepared to protect. Now then, when I was watching the Minecraftians, I specifically watched the ones who were in the most danger. See-"

"Wait a minute, how did you know to watch the ones in trouble?"

Andromeda looked sheepish. "I may or may not have known for a bit before this we were going to be sent here."

"Just…continue."  
"Alright. First off, my person, Adam (or Sky). He's a pretty careful guy, but he can be pretty stupid at times. He hates squids, so he might end up drowning himself over trying to kill them. He also does parkour often, so he's also at risk of falling from a high place. And he loves budder, or gold, so basically I'm gonna have to watch him twenty-four seven."

"Then there's Ty," Andromeda said, nodding her head at Norwin, "He parkours regularly, so he might fall as well."  
Norwin groaned, "W-Why d-did I get the p-person who has to be s-saved from falling? I-I can't even s-save myself!"

"Quit whining! At least you don't have to guard a hairy creature-thing!" Annika pouted.

"I'm going to continue if you would please be quiet!" Andromeda snapped. Once everyone was quiet, she continued. "Ty likes to blow sh*t up…so be prepared for that."

"Next, Quentin, the-"

"FISH!" Marilyn, Danny, Nell, and Annika chimed together.

"Amphibian." James corrected them.

"Right, the fish. The Fish blows up stuff as well, just not as much. And, he partially lives underwater."

"Great." James mumbled.

"Next, Ian. Ian, while kinda crazy and very weird, has another personality. What he's called, I have no idea, but I do know his other personality is triggered if you take off his sun glasses. Nell, beware, he splays cake everywhere when he comes out. Ian himself attacks certain villagers, calling them 'Money Stealers', so Iron Golems might come after him. Oh, and he likes cobble stone. A lot."

"Understood, Ma'am!" Nell cheered. Andromeda nodded, then explained what could go wrong with Jason.

"He loves pigs and bats, calling them Jeffery and Dillion, and he has them as pets. I don't really see any way he could be in danger other than parkour and minigames, but I didn't really watch him.**(a/n give me a break, I don't usually watch him!)**"

"Next, Jerome and Mitch. They both participate in matches of The Hunger Games, so if the resawners stopped working, that would be very bad. Mitch doesn't have a great history with anyone else that we're protecting except Jerome. Jerome, on the other hand, is pretty tight with everyone else. Mitch can not parkour. Honestly, I can't stress this enough. He just…fails at it. Jerome, on the other hand, should be fine with it…"

Marilyn nodded and cast a glance to Annika, who let out a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to carry a creature through the air if they fell.

"Lastly, Seto. The main thing, is suicide."

"WHAT?!"

"Seto is/was prone to suicide. He doesn't have too great a history with the others, either. Mostly Mitch. Anyway, Seto makes potions, and tests them on himself. Other than that, nothing can really hurt him. I'm not sure why."

Mathew shrugged, then smiled. "I get to protect the shyest one. At least I don't have some insensitive jerk."

"Good for you. Also, they're all in danger if the respawners in minigames and parkour courses break."

"Well, we have our work cut out for us…"

"You have no idea."

Annika yawned after Danny's remark, and she fell into a hug with her sister. Annika looked up at Andromeda. "Andy, why did you have to schedule this meeting at midnight?"

"Because I felt like it."

* * *

Nell opened her eyes, her nose smelling breakfast. She shot out of bed, and raced down the hall and stairs.

"BREAKFAST." She shouted before tripping on the last step and face-planting. "FREAKING STAIRS, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She quickly got up from her position only to crash into Ian, who was coming to wake her up. She noticed that one of his hands shot up to meet his sunglasses the moment she and him made contact. When she reopened her eyes, she was on the floor besides the stairs.

"Are you always like this?" She turned her head to face Ian, who was readjusting his sun glasses. He then extended a hand for her to grab.

"Only when there's food involved." Nell gladly took his hand and followed him to the kitchen, where he handed her some bread. She quickly ate it, then turned to him.

"What's we gonna do today, mister Ssundee?"

"Um…wanna play a minigame?"

"Sure! Just let me get some better clothes on…"

Nell came back a few minutes later wearing a pink T-shirt, jean skirt, black leggings, and black fingerless gloves. She had tied her hair into two low pigtails, and she had on black glasses.

"How do I look?"

"Like a regular Minecraftian that didn't just spawn. I think it's the gloves."

Nell giggled, then joined Ian outside. The two walked for a while, before coming to a city of some sorts.

"We can use these pressure plates to get around quickly. Head for the center of the city, I'll meet you there!"

Ian stepped onto a stone plate, then was shot off towards another direction. "Flying?" Nell whispered as she gazed at the plate. She shrugged it off, then stepped onto the plate herself. She immediately flew forward with incredible speed, and soon saw the ground nearing her.

_Flipflipflip WHAT DO I DO?!_

The first thought that came to mind was a time when she first came to the Aether. She had gotten used to flying, but could never land it.

Flying…it's like landing a fast flight!

When the ground came upon her, she dug both feet into the ground and held fast, earning her a bit of a rough landing and a fall, but other than that, she wasn't harmed.

Once she had gotten to her feet, Nell excitedly looked around for the next pressure plate. She soon found it, and launched herself again, this time landing easily and swiftly. After a few more pads, she finally came to the center of the city. This place was bustling with people, and Nell ran over to Ian.

* * *

**thanks for reading! I'll be writing the next chapter!**

**remember to tell Nell that you enjoyed in the reviews! **

**Well see y'all later!**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	6. GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF DEATH (almost)

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A and Nell here, and we're back with another chapter, but this time written by me! **

**Now, here are a few review replies**

_Nell:_

_Beansy: thank you, and he's about number 5 for me_

_Guest: okay!_

_Weather741: thank you, friend!_

_Ck: Welp, that's a problem. *throws wrench* IS THIS HELPING?!_

_RainBowDerp01: another chapter! *dances*_

_Lady A:_

_Beansy: well, I hope this one his good_

_Guest: np man! _

_Weather741: tanks dood!_

_Ck: *sits back, eats popcorn, and watches the chaos happening* this is beautiful_

_RainBow: shhh *strokes head* it's okay, don't worry_

**now, please enjoy your regularly scheduled programming **

* * *

**Andromeda's pov**

Adam decided to be a jerk, and wake me up by screaming in my ear.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed.

I yelled in terror, punched him in the gut, and fell on the ground.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU WOKE ME UP BY SCREAMING IN MY EAR YOU BUTT!" I yelled back, the flopped back on my bed, head face down on the pillow, I groan, "Now whatchu want?"

"Well, there's breakfast downstairs-"

I immediately jumped off the bed and scrambled down the stairs, nearly falling down them in the process, and found steak, bread, and milk.

"Well damn! I see how it is!" Adam yelled from upstairs.

"I JUST WANT THE FOOD MAN!" I said between bites, "FOOD IS LOVE, FOOD IS LIFE!"

Adam walked into the room, only to find me eat all of the food. He grumbled, "It's a good thing I ate before I woke you up." He cleared his throat, "You seem like you and Mitch would be best friends, you both are obsessed with food. I wonder how well you are in the hunger games... Anywhooo, we're gonna go get you some new clothes, then go meet with Ian, Mitch, and Jerome for some hide and seek!"

I nodded, drinking the milk down in one gulp, "Okay, lezzgo!" I say.

"Um, for one, you need to change, but I know you have no clothes other than that." He said gesturing to my current clothes, "Let me go see if I have any smaller clothes."

He walked up the stairs, and disappeared. I stretched, and rubbed my hands across my back, feeling my wings. They felt just as soft as when I first entered the Aether, and were probably just as white.

I stopped once I heard Adam walking down the stairs I quickly took my hand out and pretended to stretch.

"Okay, take this, though we may have to be matching for a few until we get you some clothes, so, go get changed, and we'll go play the game. Then some clothes." He said, tossing me the clothes, and handing me some boots

I nodded, and went to the bathroom to change. Before putting on the jumpsuit, I lifted up a wing with my hand, and looked in the mirror. The wing looked to be ten feet in length, when my wings in the Aether were nearly twelve. The primary feathers were a soft white color that was iridescent, rainbows shimmering lightly. My secondary was a soft ivory color. I sighed, wishing I was able to fly once more.

I put on the grey jumpsuit, along with the maroon boots, and stepped out the bathroom after quickly fixing my hair.

"Lezzgo!" I say, and jumped in the boots, then stumbled.

Adam smirked, "Not used to boots, huh?"

I shook my head, "Just... Just go."

He laughed, walked out the door, and led me to some pressure plates, "Follow me!"

He jumped on the pressure plate, and was suddenly in the air above me, moving forward.

I looked at the pressure plate with a wary look, but jumped on it anyways. Suddenly, I was thrown up into the air, and felt as if I were flying, as if I were home. I aimed towards the next pressure plate and followed Adam to the center of town.

Once we got there, we immediately spotted Ian and Nell, waiting in front of a tall building.

"Hey Sky!" Ian greeted.

Nell walked over to me and smirked, "Matching? What, are you a couple now?" She joked, poking me.

"S-Shut up!" I stuttered, "We're going shopping do clothes after this, so I'm forced to wear this till later."

She laughed, "Sure."

After a few more minutes of us bickering, Mitch, Jerome, Annika, and Marilyn came to join us, Annika stopping the bickering immediately.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty. Now shut up so we can go to the game." She said.

"Well dang," Marilyn whistled.

I crossed my arms and sighed, "Let's just go play the game."

Everybody else laughed, and we walked into the building, and started the game.

Adam did his intro first, "Hey guys, Sky here, and I'm here with a bunch of people that I'm too lazy to name, and we're playing hide n seek! Now, Jerome, explain!"

**Time Skip**

"Adam, you worry me." I frown, telling him over the Bluetooth com, thingy.

He laughed, "I worry a lot of people."

"That is true," Ian confirmed.

I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking my head, "You people."

"What about us?" Nell asked innocently.

"Why do I even know you guys?" I asked.

"Oh my god, there's a person downstairs, and I'm so scared right now." Adam said.

Suddenly, I died, and I sighed again.

"Wait, how did you die?" Mitch asked, snickering quietly.

"I drowned..."

Everyone burst out laughing, with Marilyn asking, "How did you drown?"

"I don't know," I said, "But now I have to look for you all. Yay." I say sarcastically.

"You did good." Jerome smirked.

"Shut up," I growled.

I hear Adam take a shaky breath, "The person is right in front of me, and I am terrified."

"That's the same here, donz worry, Sky." Mitch assured him.

"Hey! I see Andy!" Annika said happily.

"What, really?" I asked, now excited.

"Nope!"

"Aaaannnnnd, I hate you." I muttered, walking around the small map.

"Aaaannnnnd, I died." Mitch sighed, and I turned to him, screaming, "BUUUUDDDDYYYY!"

"He's looking right at me! I think he knows that I'm not a block, I THINK HE'S ON TO ME!" Adam screeched.

"I wonder if he's thinking, 'Where does this sword not belong?'" Jerome laughed.

"THATS NOT FUNNY!" Adam screamed.

I laughed, "Sounds pretty funny to me."

Suddenly, the intercom of the arena said, "Attention all players, the respawning machine is currently broken, please do not kill anyone in the arena at this time. Thank you."

Next, Adam was screaming, "AAAHHHHH I'M DYING!"

* * *

**CLIFFIE YAY IM EVIL! TRELELELELOLOLOLOL**

**YAY! GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF DEATH!**

**WELP, NELLY, YOUR TURN, HAVE FUN!**

**OKAY, BYE!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	7. oh noes, it's a ghost (Nell)

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A and Nell here, and we're back with another update! Like always, be sure to tell us in the reviews if you enjoyed, and be sure to tell Nell, coz she wrote this chapter!**

**Now for some review replies!**

**_Nell:_**

_Beansy: Oranges?:3 that prank Crainer pulled on Ian in crazy craft with the cobble stone and the lava? I still have nightmares!*shivers*_  
_Ck: XD FIX DEH MACHINE! YOU CAN DO IT!_  
_Guest: oh, why thank you!_  
_weather741: thank you!(I think? Lady A wrote that one, so...)_  
_Raiden the OC : Hello there! Well...Adam can be an idiot sometimes. _  
_RainBowDerp01: no, I'm not Canadian, I'm (part)German XD SNUGGLE BUUUUDDDYY_

**_Lady A:_**

_Beansy: Tank you dood, thats the one thing I pride myself on!  
Ck: FIX DAT THING, BEREIVE IN YOURSELF!  
Guest: awww tanks dood! (*puts heart emoji*)  
weather741: tanks dood!  
Raiden: it's Adam, what do you expect?  
RainBow: YAY, SNUGGLES! and no... i'm not canadian... i would like to be one though, just to say it, and that I'd be like Mitch lel  
_

**Now, enjoy teh chapter**

* * *

**Norwin pov**

"Norwin. Norwin! NORWIN."

"Gah!" I fell out of bed with a loud thump, and glared as best I could at Ty, who was beaming.

"W-why d-did you wake m-me? I w-was having a g-good dream about fl-"

"Because I'm lonely! And because I don't trust you to be alone."

"W-what would I-I d-do?" I asked, glad that Ty cut had cut me off.

Ty shrugged, "I don't know, break something?"

"I-I'm n-not helpless! U-unlike Dany..."

"KIND WORDS, NORWIN!"

"S-STOP Y-YELLING."

"But you're the one yelling!"

"S-sorry..." I dipped my head apologetically, and when I looked up again, Ty was gone. "T-Ty?!"

"Downstairs!" A faint voice said. I quickly made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip, and found Ty cooking some steak. Ty looked me up and down, then said, "You need to better clothes..."

"I-I'll go make some..." I quickly said, not wanting to trouble someone else with my problems. I quickly climbed the stairs before Ty could say anything, ignoring the smells of breakfast.

Ten minutes later, I came back downstairs wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt, as well black pants and a light grey jacket tied around my waist.

"Lezz go!" Ty raced out the doors, leaving me behind. I ran after him, almost tripping again, and called out, "T-Ty! I-I can't k-keep up!"

"Then run faster!" he said back, now entering a forest.

I huffed at Ty's remark, knowing that my legs wouldn't go any faster than they already were. I just want to do my job, and then be able to live freely again. Actually, that's probably what we all want, but me the most, as I can't fly well and would rather live a human life. I sighed, then looked down at Ty, who was growing smaller by the second. Wait...smaller?!

My head snapped behind me as realization hit me, to find a pair of soft white wings. The familair feeling of wind blowing against me made me relax, but that was a mistake, as my wings disappeared and I plummeted. Going down faster and faster, I soon hit the forest top, my limbs flailing erratically and catching the branches, which made pain shoot up my spine and register quickly in my head. My skin was torn, and my head bruised, and I had no time to cry out before I hit the ground, my stomach flaring.

|flashback|

Nell ran in front of him, taking the time to look around.

"Wasn't that amazing?!" The hyperactive eighteen-year-old said.

"Y-yeah, i-it was pretty cool..." The two walked home from the movie, Nell talking all the while and Norwin listening. The two were passing the docks when they heard a shout, and turned towards the sound.

"Stay here." Nell then ran towards the sound, leaving her bag with Norwin. Half an hour later, Nell still hadn't come back, and Norwin cautiously followed her footsteps, finding that they led into a warehouse, most likely where the sound had come from. He slowly opened the door, walking in and gasping. A boy of about thirteen lay on the ground, his limbs twisted in weird positions, as well as missing his eyes and heart. His chest was also punctured with multiple holes. Looking even farther, Norwin could see Nell in the same state, except her own chest had clearly been hit more. She must've tried to stop the person behind this.

Norwin quickly made his way over to Nell, tripping a few times at the stench.

"N-Nell...g-get u-up...pl-please..." A few salty tears made their way down his cheeks, dropping to the cement and splattering. "I-I w-wanna g-go h-h-home!"

"Maybe you'd like to join her..." A voice echoed behind him, and Norwin could hear the cocking of a gun. At this point, he knew this was his end. He shook Nell again, trying to get some reaction from her. "G-get u-up! Y-y-you c-can't b-be d-d-dead! Y-you can't be..."

The shot resonated throughout the warehouse, and a strange scarlet liquid splattered against the cold grey ground. Four bodies remained in the warehouse. One alive, two long dead, and one dieing.

After all, curiosity killed the cat.

|flashback end|(how you like them apples?! sorry, inside joke)

Something stepped into my vision, and I groaned, not wanting to do anything but lay there.

"Norwin?! What happened?!" I felt two hands shaking me, and in reply I groaned. "Geez, I didn't know you were going to get hurt this bad! Seto lives nearby, I'll get him." I heard footsteps stomping away, and looked up. The leaves seemed to glow from under the sun, and a soft wind lulled me out of consciousness.

**(HAH**

**HOW YOU LIKE DAT?!**

**ohgoshimsorrypleasedonthurtme)**

* * *

**Andromeda's pov**

"AAAHHHHH I'M DYING!" Adam's scream echoed in my mind, and I took off. In a few seconds, I had somehow made my way to where Adam was, and shoved the player away. My wings appeared for half a second, but quickly disappeared after the threat was gone. Turning to an anvil off to the side, I tapped it, "Adam, is this you?"

"Yup."

A second later, we were standing in the lobby.

"Damn it, Adam! We thought you were going to DIE!" Jerome yelled, tackling Adam.

"Nope, he's fine." I replied, eyeing the two.

"I wonder," Nell said, "who would continue to kill someone after they knew the respawners didn't work?"

"Squid..." Marilyn said.

Ian nodded, and Marilyn said, "No, look over there! Squid!" We turned our heads to see a player with a full-body squid suit, who was across the lobby. But his skin looked...very realistic..

"SQUID!" Adam shoved Jerome off, and ran at the player, or squid. Upon seeing Adam, the squid ran away, causing Adam to chase him through the lobby. I watched in amusement, then jogged after him.

"Gotta go, bye!" I yelled, before running in Adam's direction.

* * *

**anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then tell us in the reviews!**

**Now, normally, I donz do this sort of thing, but here's a little announcement.**

**I won't be updating my other stories until next week, and for that I apologize. This is simply because I no longer have any way to type. So, I apologize once more, and send you on your way. (this doesn't count for TBY because I have a chapter finished unlike my others, so today that'll be updated)**

**okay, Bii!**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	8. 2AM UPDATE WHOOOO (Lady A)

**Hey my galaxies! Lady A here, along with Nell, and we're here to present the next chapter of LtN! Like always, we hope you enjoy, and if you do then tell us in the reviews!**

**Speaking of reviews, here are the replies!**

_Nell:_

_Beansy: that's what I was thinking! h, and that's your art? it's great!_  
_Ck: yus, all teh anime. *get's snuggle*_  
_Raiden the OC: Adam was an anvil because the group was playing a round of Hide-and-seek, where the hiders turn into solid blocks and can hide around the map, while seekers get a sword to kill the hiders when they've found them. Tacos. Norwin can fly, but not to the point of where he can fly steadily. He needs to hold onto something else that's flying in order to fly correctly, or he'll just walk/run/enderpearl(if enderpearls are present). He accidentally flew up, being lost in his thoughts, and when he lost concentration, his wings disappeared and he fell. And thank you!_

_Lady A:_

_Beansy: bruh, idc, this is a collab, say, if Nell made a cliffie, i could finish it for her! I'm cool with it, we share dis storeh!  
Ck: I'm really getting into more animuuuuuu, and MINTTYYYY *snuggles till i can snuggle no longer*  
Raiden: welp, Nell explained it to you, burrito's, and well, Nell explained that too! XD_

**_Now enjoy dah chapter that I made in 2 hours... and it's now 2:30... good night peeps! (p.s. this chapter was made by me, and inspired bah Nell)_**

* * *

**Seto's pov**

Matthew sat in the corner of the room, looking up from his book every once in a while to watch me mix potions. We were together in silence, until someone knocked on the door of my potion shop, then barged in.

"Hey, Seto, do you have any regen potions?" Adam asked, walking past Matthew, who looked up with an unamused face.

"Yeah, sure why?" I asked, walking towards the back of the room.

"Well, you see myself and a few others were playing hide n' seek-" Adam began before he was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"A-Adam," Andromeda panted, standing at the door frame. "Y-you run so fast. I-... I nearly lost you..." She took a deep breath, and looked at me. "I'm so sorry about him, he was chasing a squid hybrid and I tried to stop him-"

I chuckled, "You've only known Adam for a few days, and you're already apologizing for him? Jeez, must've brainwashed you or something. Now, Adam continue your story."

"Yeah, I was playing hide n' seek with a bunch of people, including Andy here, and then suddenly, the respawn machine turns off, and this squid hybrid thing starts to attack me. Then Andy comes out of nowhere and saves me, scaring it off. She just about saved my life. But I do have a few cuts, and I need the potion to heal 'em." Adam said.

Andromeda blushed, "I wouldn't say I saved your life exactly... Just protected you, besides the block took most of the impact."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure, do you have that potion?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just come to the back with me. Andromeda, just stay out here with Matthew, I'll have Adam out quickly."

I walked into the back room, with Adam following behind me. Marching in front of one of the many shelves, I grabbed a potion of regeneration, and handed it to Adam. He drank it up immediately, his wounds healing quickly.

"Adam, wait, before you go, I need to ask you about something." I said, leading him farther into the room.

"Shoot."

"Don't you think that it's just a little bit suspicious that she somehow got to you that fast? I think there's something up with her... and all the other New Spawns." I whispered.

"What? Do you think they're supernatural or something?" Adam asked, a slight confusion in his eyes.

"I don't honestly know, but I'll figure it out by tonight... Get the others to join us in the clearing of the nearby forest at midnight. I should have the answer by then." I said confidently.

Adam bent his head down, took his glasses off, and sighed, putting a hand through his hair. He looked up, hazel eyes staring into my brown ones. "You know if this fails, we're gonna look like total assholes, right?"

I smiled, chuckling quietly, "I know, but who says I'll fail?"

_**Time skip: 12 hours**_

All of Team Crafted, minus Adam, was standing in the clearing. We talked in hushed voices, as if someone would hear us.

"Seto, you're positive sh-they, aren't human?" Ty asked, red eyes looking at me in the moonlight.

"As sure as Adam calls gold 'butter'." I replied.

"What are they?" Mitch asked.

I sighed, "If I'm correct, then they should be-"

Adam walked into the clearing, Andromeda behind him, but stopped once she saw all of us. Adam walked towards us, and we got together, Adam and Mitch in front of the group, with the rest of us behind them. **(a/n imagine from the og teen titans the way in the beginning how they stand)**

"Adam, what's this? I thought you said we were just going on a walk." She said, gesturing to us. She smiled, "Never mind, I should've known not to go on midnight walks, Annie would be disappointed to find out I fell for this."

"What are you even talking about?" Jerome asked, shaking his head. "Never mind, going to topic at hand. What are you?"

Mitch elbowed Jerome, "I'm sorry 'bout Jerome, he's... Well, he's special. What he means to say, are you human? I mean, earlier today during hide n' seek, you somehow saved Adam at super human speeds. When you weren't even close to him."

Her hazel eyes met everyone else eyes before stopping at mine. Looking at me, she said, "You know what I am, don't you?"

I gulped, and stepped forward. "I do."

She tilted her head, "Then tell me, what are my friends and I? What are we?"

"You're Angels." I said.

She smiled, nodding her head. "I can tell, you've done your research."

"Um... If you're an angel, where are your wings?" Quentin asked, staring at her curiously.

She raised her arms, and slowly, large, ivory white wings showed. They shimmered in the moonlight, seemingly reflecting the colors of the rainbow.

Everyone gasped while I stepped forward even more. "You're friends are like this too, correct?"

She nodded, "We're all angels."

"Why are you here then?" Ian asked, looking at her in wonder.

"Well, in order for my friends and I to come back, we each have to protect one of you. For example, I got Adam, Annie got Jerome, Nell got Ian, and Norwin got Ty."

"What do you mean 'Come back'?" Ty asked.

I answered, "Angels like her can come back to life if they can successfully protect their person. They were killed before their time."

She smiled and nodded, while Adam asked a question, "So how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, in Angel years, I'm 21, but for human years, it's ten of your years for one of our years, so technically 210."

We all looked at her in shock, before Mitch interrupted the silence, "Well... you look really good for a 210 year old."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading, and we hope you enjoyed!**

**Like always, if you did, tell us in the reviews, and before you go, we have something to ask you guys:**

**Can one of you guys write us a #LadyNell fanfic? XD**

**for those of you who don't know what _#LadyNell _is, it's a ship between me and Nell, and we really want to read a fanfiction about it, coz we're like that, soo... yeah, i think that's all**

**I'd also like to apologize for the long wait, i just didn't have the time to write it till now XD**

**okay, biii**

**Peace Out**

**-Lady A**


	9. PRANKKSSSSS (Nell)

_Hello my galaxies! Lady A and Nell here, and we're back for another chapter of LtN! Now, this chapter is... special, is a word we could use._

_Now, I apologize that there's no review replies from Nell and I, it's currently about 1 in the morning rn, Nell's asleep, and will probably force me to change a little thing at the bottom, BUT IDC _

_Now, go onto Nell's little A/n she wanted me to put before the chappie_

_**Nell: If you're wondering how the flip I came up with that, I don't know either. me and lady A were discussing the likelyhood of Bodil murdering someone, and then we discussed the likelyhood of Adam eating Bash, and then Adam committing suicide(idk why), and then Lady A said he wouldn't, not even in a story, and I'm like 'IM TEH AUTHOR I CAN DO STUFF', and then she said she was an author as well, and then I asked her to kill the burrito in her stories, except for LtN, because *censored BECAUSE THAT MIGHT SPOIL IT ALL*, and then we got on the topic of ocs, and then how we need more characters in LtN, and then everything went downhill from there, and this chapter is the outcome of Nell and Lady A pming at 1 **(A/n from Lady A, it was midnight for me) **in the morning! yay! Enjoy if you can, because I had way too much fun writing thisXD**_

* * *

Andromeda laughed, "I wonder if there's anyone out there who's been murdered by being repeatedly poked. If so, then I'm pretty sure I just committed first degree murder."

Nell sighed, "Well, then could you please put your victims somewhere else? I nearly tripped over one!"

Nell gestured to the limp body of Ty, who had just passed out on the ground from laughing. Nell had come in to see what had made the loud sound, and almost tripped over Ty. Needless to say, both girls were thinking the same thing: Time to scare the shit out of someone.

Two hours later, Nell screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone else in the house/arriving/outside the house jump. Running into the room, they found Nell lying on the ground, belly down, covered in blood, the same going for Ty. A small blood trail of footsteps was tracked around the two, and found it's way upstairs'

The group shared wary glances before trekking upstairs, following the blood trail into Andromeda's room. When the trail stopped dead in the middle of her room, the group filed into the room, Adam first. When everyone was in the room, the group heard the door slam shut, and looked to the doorway to find Andromeda, holding a bloody knife. Her clothes were stained with large splotches of blood, and her eyes were wide, holding and insane spark, the same feature in her wide smile.

Suddenly, said girl burst into a cruel, insane laugh that echoed around the room, tying knots in everyone's stomachs. Andromeda flicked her golden brown hair back behind her, and as it fluttered past her wings, the group noticed that they were no longer the rich ivory color, but now a dark shade of ash, and that they had blood dripping down the feathers.

Andromeda lifted her free hand to the light switch, and with a dark chuckle, flicked it down.

Insane laughter continued to echo around, and suddenly, Ian cried out, seemingly in pain, and there was a loud THUMP! Next was Marilyn, and then Jerome, and soon followed Mitch. Adam heard shuffling, then heard a gasp off to his right, and then more laughter. He tried to back up, but tripped over the fish, and possibly James.

Then, the lights suddenly flicked on, and Adam stared at a pair of boots. Gulping, his gaze traveled up to find Andromeda staring down at him, that insane smile still painted on her face. She raised her knife above her, and brought it down, but there was no pain. Adam stared up the blade at Andromeda, who was now laughing a hearty, and might I add, sane, laugh. Behind her, Nell was laughing in the doorway, and Annika next to her.

"Wha-" HE sputtered, trying to make sense of what the absolute fuck had just happened.

The three only laughed even harder, Nell dripping over Norwin's unconscious form in the process.

"Shit, Adam, you should've seen your face. My Notch, it was priceless!" Andromeda laughed, throwing the knife away and extending a hand for Adam to grab.

Adam grabbed Andromeda's hand hesitantly, before glancing around at everyone, who were all lying on the floor.

"Um..."

"They weren't in on the prank...so they'll be out for awhile."

"We had to make it as real as possible, or else it wouldn't have worked." Nell explained, her and Annika now joining Andromeda and Adam. When Adam gave her a blank stare, she laughed and began to explain.

"First off, Andromeda didn't actually murder anyone. She simply knocked them out by hitting them on top of the head the butt of her knife, and sprayed them with fake blood before 'killing' another one. The reason why you heard a gasp, was because Andromeda didn't knock her out, and instead only sprayed her with blood while covering her mouth. We didn't have chloroform, so we just used a wet napkin and hoped for the best."

"Annika must have caught on, cause she went limp in my arms a few seconds after I 'chloroformed her'." Andromeda confirmed, sending her sister a happy glance.

"Okay, well I doubt Ty was in on it. What happened to him?"

"I may or may not have deprived him of oxygen." Andromeda said bluntly, putting what actually happened in the worst way possible. Nell laughed, knowing the whole story, while Annika and Adam gave Andromeda weird looks.

"Okay, fine, but what about your wings?" Adam said, pointing to the grey set of wings.

Andromeda glanced back at them, then began to shake her entire body, her hair flying everywhere. When she was done, her wings were once again their natural and beautiful creamy-white, and a small pile of red and grey dust lay at her feet, below her wings. "The reason that they looked like they were covered in ash, was because they were literally covered in ash. The red is just a bit of liquid food coloring we found."

"I have one question," Annika said, "where did you get all that fake blood?"

All three looked over at Nell, who was giggling at their accusations. "I have friends."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Andromeda turned back to Annika and Adam. "All right, now what do we do when they wake up?"

"I may or my not have an idea... Andromeda, wake up Seto, I have a plan for part two."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTERXD**

_Well, Nell and I decided to add your guys'... (TA-DAAA) OC'S!_

_If you want your oc to be part of this storeh, then just simply fill out these needed stuff!_

_(Nell, if you want me to change anything, just tell meh)_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Death (How you died):**

**What Youtuber your oc is gonna protect:**

_I think that's all, so we'll see you all later XD_

_#1amUpdate_

_Peace Out_

_-Lady A_


	10. The Prank Pt 2 (Nell)

**_Hello my Galaxies! Lady A here, along with Nell, to bring you the next chapter of LtN! Like always, if you enjoyed, be sure to tell us in the reviews! _**

**_And once again, I apologize for not getting the review replies, it's 11 am, and i'm too lazy to pm Nell to get her replies XD_**

**_Well, Nell wrote this chapter, along with the next chapter, so that means I will be writing the 12th chapter... which is where all your oc's come in!_**

**_Anyways, enjoy da chapta!_**

* * *

After a few tries, Andromeda got Seto to wake up, which ended up getting her blown across the room.

"OW YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLAST ME!" She yelled, standing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, BUT YOU KINDA SCARED THE SH*T OUT OF ME." He retorted, looking himself over.

Andromeda had since changed into different clothes, so as not to scare anyone who woke up, but it didn't seem to help. Seto cautiously stared at her, before he gave in and apologized for blasting her into the wall with his magic. Andromeda then quickly explained her plan, completely leaving out any details that the previous act had been a prank.

Although the plan(trick) was kinda cruel, Seto agreed to it, seeing as that he had a few bones to pick with the former members of Team Crafted.

"Alright, but are you sure you can do this? I may not be a mage, but it seems you'd need a hell lotta energy for this." Nell expressed her concern, to which Seto replied, "I'm fine, I can do this. A little magic isn't going to kill me."

Seto stood in the doorway, his eyes closed and palms extended. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, now a beautiful shade of purple with silver lines her and there, and his palms began to glow. A strange purple mist began to envelope the room, mostly keeping away from the walls. Then, the mist cleared, and Seto held onto the door frame for support. His breathing was ragged, and is eyes were back to their normal brown, but his smile told a different story.

An hour later, everything/everyone was in place.

"Ready?" Nell asked from the doorway.

"Ready." Seto confirmed, and quietly walked over to his spot. He nodded to Nell, and she smiled mischievously, before disappearing from the doorway and running downstairs. Seto chuckled, then looked over to Annika, who was also in a particular spot on the floor, except she was already lying down. Seto did the same as her, and Adam and Andromeda left the room. Some minutes later, Seto heard groans all around him, and he tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face.

_**Some other pov(?)**_

Marilyn let out a muffled sound, her body aching all over. She stood up and looked around, still groggy, only to accidentally trip over something, and face plant. This motion woke her up, and she shot upward, remembering what had happened prior. She turned around, to find that she had tripped over the corpse of Jerome. She stumbled backward and managed a squeak, before she felt another body against her's. Turning, she found Jerome staring at her. He was a transparent white, kinda like the shade Marilyn's wings were. You know, if her wings were deployed.

"What the- JEROME YOU'RE A GHOST!"

"So are you."

"How are you so calm about this?!"

"BECAUSE WE CAN GO THROUGH WALLS AND STUFF!"

"THAT'S NOT A VALID REASON!"

"IT IS NOW!"

"BIGGUMS STOP YELLING!" Marilyn turned to see Mitch in the same condition as her and Jerome, and she completely froze up, and fell over, almost passing through the floor as she did so. Mitch caught her, but she was still frozen.

"Um...is she...okay?" Jerome poked Marilyn once, twice, three times, but said girl didn't respond.

"I think she'll be okay...It's Norwin we have to worry about." Danny said, casting a glance over to said boy. He was shaking violently, and when someone tried to comfort him, he'd only shake them off, keeping his gaze downwards.

After a few moments of panic, Ian took charge, seeing as that the angels were all in shock. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Now then, the people dead are ghosts, correct? Who's not here?"

The group took this into thought, and suddenly James cried out, "UGH! We're such morons!"

"Alright, there's Marilyn and Mitch, James and Husky, Danny and Jason, Jerome, Ian, Norwin, and Mathew. That means that Adam, Ty, Nell, Seto, and Annika are still alive. But so is...Andromeda..." Jason said.

"So, then what do we do?" Husky asked.

"I don't want to face Andromeda again..." Mathew said quietly.

"I don't want Nell to die again..." Norwin said quietly as well.

"Come on, we have to-" The conversation was interrupted by a load moan, followed by a few thumps and the sound of fabric moving. The group looked over to find Seto literally dragging himself across the floor towards the door.

"D-Damn it...I-I have to warn T-Ty and N-Nell..." He muttered a few other things, but most were inaudible, and/or were interrupted by a moan or cry of pain. Eventually, he made it to the door, and pulled himself up using the wall, his legs trembling.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Gunshots resounded throughout the house, only causing Seto to shake even more. He gripped the wall beside the door, and tried to calm down, his breathing everywhere. A few minutes later, Adam was thrown through the door, landing roughly onto the hard wooden floor, which was stained with blood. He cried out, but not before Andromeda walked through the doorway, not noticing the sorcerer.

Andromeda laughed that signature insane laugh, and glanced at the pistol in her hand. Shame, she lost the other one downstairs. Oh well, she'll just murder Adam with the knife...

Suddenly, Seto burst from the shadows, using his limp to aid him in grabbing Andromeda. They struggled, until Seto wrestled the gun from Andromeda and threw it in the general direction of Adam, before he was locked into a choke hold.

"A-Adam..." Seto whispered out, still fighting Andromeda's grip. Adam's head shot up, and his hand fumbled around for the gun. When he found it, he glanced back at Seto, fear painted on both of their faces.

"A-Adam...sh-sh-shoot..." He continued to fight, but Andromeda was stronger, as she wasn't heavily injured.

"W-what?!" Adam's eyes grew wider, "But I might hit you!"

"I was going to die one way or the other! JUST SHOOT!"

"I'M NOT TAKING THE RISK!"

Seto, now giving up, "TAKE THE SHOT!

"ADAM-!"

_BANG!_

Red flashed, and suddenly, Seto fell over, a new puncture wound decorating his body. Mathew let out a scream, and ran to his friend, a few tears now making their way down his face. "S-Seto..." He whispered, burring his face in the sorcerer's tinted red cloak.

Meanwhile, "YOU MISSED ME BITCH!" Andromeda screamed, her laughter only gaining another level of insanity. She approached Adam, and raised her knife, "This time, I'm the one with the Dark Heart!" **_(A/N from Nell: I just came up with that! Lady A, are you seeing this sh*t?!)_**

Andromeda drove her knife, piercing Adam's flesh and twisting. Adam screamed in pain, holding up his hand to try and stop the attack. Andromeda only pulled her knife out, and continued to stab, her own laugh joining the chorus of screams.

Then, suddenly, Adam was silent, and a small trickle of blood had found it's way out of his mouth, as well as a few tears making their way down his face.

"It sucks to die, huh?!" Andromeda laughed again, her laugh now burned into everyone's memories.

Then, Andromeda grew silent, and suddenly, her head shot up, now facing Annika's corpse. "Wakey Wakey little sis~"

Annika stirred, but didn't move out of fear. "I know you're alive..."

Andromeda made her way over to Annika, and picked her up. Annika's eyes shot open, and she stared into her sister's insane eyes. "I'll have to punish you for that~"

In one swift motion, Annika was beheaded, and Andromeda was staring at her body, now limp on the ground. Her smile widened, and she giggled, "It truly hurts to die, doesn't it~"

_BANG!_

Andromeda fell over, now sputtering up blood, _BANG!_

She laughed, _BANG!_

She was silent.

And all that was left was a brunette in the corner, sobbing at what she had just saw.

Nell shook violently, her outstretched hand still aiming the gun at Andromeda. She lowered her arm, and more tears spilled down her cheeks, now threatening to wet her clothes. Her breathing was erratic, her heart beat quick, and her body shuddering. Slowly, Nell calmed down, to an unreadable expression. She glanced at the gun in her hand, and marveled at how much pain six bullets could bring. Wait, six bullets? Only five were fired...

She lifted the gun to meet her face, and stared at then one bullet left. She sighed, that one bullet left.

"I couldn't save them..." She whispered, now lifting to gun to the side of her head, "I guess you could say that this Fatality can't be Fixed..."

Nell put her finger on the trigger, "Goodbye...everyone. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you longer...

"But you see...there's little to nothing left of me...I'm so sorry..."

_BANG!_

* * *

_**CLIFFIE! XD**_

_**anyways, cliffies aside, I need to ask a few of you to do something.**_

_**Now, in the last update, we asked you guys for oc's, and we got a lotttt of them... But a few weren't very... descriptive enough...**_

_Can **TheSemiPeacful** and **OstrichLord4Lyfe** please add more details for your ocs? I don't mean to single you two out to be mean, but it's not very descriptive. I'd love to add your ocs to the story, but I need more stuff on how they look and what their personalities are. Thank you both if you do._

**_Anyways, Nell and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you do, then be sure to tell us in the reviews, and we'll you all later!_**

**_Peace Out_**

**_-Lady A_**

_(p.s. I apologize if this story doesn't get updated in the next month or so... Nell does write chapters and I will be, but I'm not going to be able to have a computer to actually update it... this goes for all of o my other stories, but not Nell's... once again, i apologize if it's a long wait, and I will try my best to update... I'm just going to be really busy with soccer tryouts and bandcamp XP, and of course, no-computer-itis. okay, you can leave now)_


	11. Prank Finale

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A and Nell here, and we're back with another chappie of LtN! Like always, we hope you enjoy, and if you do then tell us in the reviews!**

**Again, no review replies, coz I'm lazy, and I don't think we're gonna do it anymore XP but, anyways, this is the finale of the prank!**

* * *

_**Nell:** _**So,**** if you don't remember (don't deny it, you don't) what happened, here's the jist of it: everyone died.**

* * *

Anyway, the group sat in silence, each trying to comprehend what just happened. Andromeda had murdered everyone. Adam had shot Seto. Annika had been beheaded. Nell shot Andromeda. Nell committed suicide.

"Th-this can't b-be how it ends..." Norwin stutter, finally speaking. His own set of tears fell silently, and he let Marilyn hug him.

"And it isn't." James walked up to Nell's corpse, and said, "Nell, get up, you're scaring the children." He then gestured to Mitch and Jerome, who were just staring blankly into space.

"Hey!" they chorused together.

Nell lay there, still, with blood splattered on her head. The gun lay by her side, and her arm lay in a seemingly uncomfortable position.

"Seriously, get up already. The children are being scared." Another gesture towards Mitch and Jerome.

Suddenly, Nell sat up quickly, "THANK NOTCH JAMES MY AAAAARRRRMMMM." She quickly rubbed her arm, and stretched it out, only to hurt herself more. "OW OW OW OW OW!"

Andromeda sat up, "Well that's what you get for improvising on an incredibly elaborate prank, you idiot..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THIS!"

"You were the one who came up with this."

"Oh. Oh riiiight."

"Yeah. Oh, YOU CAN GET UP NOW."

Adam sat up, and Annika's head popped out of a chest, laughing. Meanwhile, Seto sat up and wrestled Mathew off him.

"Wait...so you're...not dead?" Husky asked, completely confused.

"Well, Husky, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DEAD?!" Andromeda stood up, with Nell giggling in the background.

"Uh...no?"

"Correct, dumbass. Now then, where's Ty? I feel like he missed out on all of this." Nell began to walk towards the door, only to be blocked by Marilyn.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're not going anywhere until you explain what has happened here! Same with you, James."

"Well," James said, "Nell's words before she killed herself. 'Goodbye...everyone' She said it as if she were talking to someone, and her tears were clearly forced. If she were actually committing suicide, she would've been crying the entire time, she wouldn't have been able to calm down. Also, if you were actually shooting an insane maniac, you would be shaking, and your aim would be completely off. Even if you were Mitch on steroids."

"Hey! I can take offense from that!"

"Yeah, well you're not, so shut up, and let James finish." James smiled at Danny's remark and continued.

"Also, Nell shot twice, why hadn't she shot three times? And where the fuck did Andromeda get a gun?!"

"Language!" Nell giggled, her excitement in the moment kinda creepy.

"Also, Annika didn't even move through out this process. If she was really awake, she would've moved, or at least made some noise. Also, how had Seto known that Nell was still alive? For all he knew, she could've been shot."

"You're not bad at this! But there was one more thing that you missed!" Nell said happily, gazing at James expectantly.

"There's nothing else that would've-" Nell interrupted James by gesturing to the multiple bodies on the ground.

"They're room temperature. And they don't smell. And Seto wasn't nearly as disgusted as he should've been."

"True." Seto agreed.

"Okay...what about everything else?"

"The bodies, blood, and guns were given by Nell." Andromeda said, casting a glance at Nell.

"Wait a minute, where did you get all that?" Jason asked.

"Um," Nell looked around quickly, "I DON'T CONSENT TO SEARCHES!" and then she ran from the room, screaming, "I REFUSE!"

In the end, Nell got chased around for an hour, until she disappeared into Ian's house, and they couldn't find her, so everyone retired to their homes for the night, except Ty, who spent the night in a closet at Adam's house, and Norwin, who slept at Ian's because he didn't want to be alone, and also because he wanted to keep looking for Nell.

So...basically, everyone wins.

Except Ty.

He was still in the closet.

* * *

**Well guys we hope you enjoyed, and if you did then tell us in the reviews!**

**Now, I know what you guys are thinking, **_Nell, Lady A, when are the oc's coming in?_

**And to that I say…The next chapter! I will be writing a (possibly) two to three thousand long chapter!**

_**Oh, and for those of you who care about TBY, I updated the 81st chapter, and it's an actual chapter, to be sure to check dat out XD**_

**Now, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Peace Out!**

**-Lady A**


	12. Group Beta (Lady A)

**Hello my galaxies! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chapter of LtN! Like always, I hope you enjoy, and if you do them be sure to tell in the reviews!**

**I would like to apologize if this chapter isn't good, I wrote this in about 2 hours (with some breaks to play of course XD), I don't have much more time, because my dad's picking me up in two hours.**

**All the (sorta) bullshit ideas in this chapter were thought up as i wrote, and being the person that I am, I'm too lazy to edit/change stuff, so deal with it XP**

**Anyways, READ ONNNNN**

* * *

Notch stared at the scene below him, watching the three angels with interest before looking at other people that needed to be protected. Suddenly, he smiled, and called in his personal angel.

The young angel flew in, long, black hair flowing behind her before she finally landed, and going into a bow. "Yes M'lord? What is it that you need?" Her brown eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Arch, I need you to bring groups Beta and Omega, Beta first. They're going to protect some people. Oh, and get _him, _it's time for him to get his revenge." Notch smiled as she gave an amazed gasp, and quickly flew off.

Notch nodded, and whispered to himself. "I just hope this will work as planned."

* * *

Andromeda sighed, flipping the page of her book as she hummed to herself, hearing her sister, Marilyn, Mitch, and Adam play some board game in the background.

"Mitch, you're cheating! I call hacks!" Adam yelled.

Mitch gave Adam an exasperated glare. "How am I hacking? There's no computer!"

"Then you're a mind reader!"

Andromeda, Marilyn and Annika snickered as the two began to argue whether or not Mitch was psychic.

Suddenly, a headache snapped at the three angels, causing them to groan in pain. Just as quickly as it appeared, it had disappeared, Marilyn and Andromeda suddenly stood up, locking eyes with each other.

"You're not going to check it out." Andromeda said sternly.

"Neither are you." Marilyn replied, giving her a stone cold look.

Mitch and Adam shared a confused look, but watched as the two girl's wings popped out, Andromeda's ivory wings and Marilyn's stormy grey wings, and watched as the two. Annika sighed and watched the two duke it out.

Adam leaned towards Annika, whispering, "What are they doing?"

"They're duking it out, this is how angel's fight," Annika whispered, "No one get's hurt, and nothing… well, except their pride, but that doesn't matter."

Just as Annika finished explaining, Marilyn slouched in defeat, and both girls withdrew their wings, Andromeda walking towards the door, and shutting it behind her.

"Where's she going?" Mitch asked as the sounds of her wings disappeared.

Marilyn sat down again, "She's going to Nell, then gonna see what's happening."

"What's happening?" Adam wondered.

Marilyn tilted her head, "If I'm correct, then there are six more angels out there, along with a Vengeance Spirit."

* * *

Nell flew quickly through the air, searching for her friend among the clouds. Finally spotting her, Nell flapped faster before giving the older a hug.

Looking up, Nell asked, "Did you feel it too?"

Andromeda laughed, "Of course! Or else I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Nell nodded, and released the older angel. "Now let's find those angels!"

The two began to fly off, Andromeda began to explain where a few were. "I think I remember a few being clumped together… Three of them, I think."

Nell thought about it, "So the three people that need to be protected are near each other."

"Yep! Which makes our job easier! Half are done!" Andromeda paused in the air, "Should we split up?"

Nell stopped, "Are you sure? I mean, what about the-"

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I don't think he can sense us… Well, yet."

Nell sighed, "Fine, stay safe though."

Andy gave her a smile before flying off, Nell watching her before going to search for the other three. After flying around for about fifteen minutes, she sensed their presence, and like the first group, all three were together. Nell began to float downwards, and spotted them with who they're supposed to protect.

One had blue hair that went down to her shoulders, along with a teal shirt and dark blue shorts, and combat boots. She seemed to be made of blue. Like, if blue had a persona, she would be it. She was walking next to a man with a black and red checkered shirt, glasses, and a beard.

Another had messy black hair, and wore a denim jacket, with tracksuit pants. He was walking next to a man with a purple and white jacket, who had his black hair over one of his eyes.

The final one was certainly the most interesting. From where Nell was, a large, bushy tail was seen, along with pointed ears, and a bright red tank top with the words _Nya! _in yellow. She was standing next to someone with the derpiest face Nell had ever seen.

Nell felt like a stalker watching them, but landed and started to walk behind 'em, before yelling, "Hey! Can I talk with you guys?"

Nell had quickly learned their names, the tail lady was a kitsune named Minty, the tracksuit pants was Raiden, and the blue persona chick was Janet. Along with the glasses guy being Tyler, the purple jacket being Jin, and the derp guy named Ross.

* * *

Andromeda flew faster, her internal radar beeping like crazy when she was near the new angels. Flying lower before she landed on the ground, she could see the new angels with who they're supposed to protect, and someone she already knows.

"Andy?" Jerome called out from the group.

Andromeda muttered a curse and a thanks under her breath, this would make her job much easier.

"Oh, hey Jerome!" Andromeda said cheerfully, "Who are your friends?"

"Well, the lava mob is Preston, or Lava P, the blonde Aussie over there is Lachlan, and the British guy over there is Vikk. The other three that they're talking to… well, I haven't got their names." Jerome leaned closer, and whispered, "They appeared out of nowhere… Are they-?"

"Yes, they are. I don't know why they're here though, but let's go meet them." Andromeda stepped forward, and introduced herself to the new angels.

A girl with long, reddish-brown hair stepped forward, her blues eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'm Rena! Rena Malachite, it's nice to meet you!" She said cheerily. She wore a black leather jacket that cut off at her ribs with a white leotard, grey shorts, and black boots. She wore a scarf around her neck.

Another girl stepped forward, she had brown hair, and hazel eyes, and was much taller than Andromeda, (though everyone is XD), "I'm Maddie Fields, hello!" She wore a white t-shirt, a blue hoodie, jeans, and blue and black sneakers.

The final angel was a guy with brown hair that was spiked up, electric blue eyes, and was the tallest person here. "Alistair… Alistair Black…" He wore black jeans, a white shirt, black converses, and a black hoodie.

Andromeda frowned, "Do you happen to know a girl named Marilyn?" He only nodded, and Andy smiled, "Then I know where she is. Would you like to see her?"

* * *

**Annnnddd It's done! I'm sorry that this was a lot shorter than I planned it to be, but heyyyy, I got it done in two hours, you gotta give me some props there XP**

**I also decided that this would be a two parter, simply because I don't have the time rn to write all of it down.**

**anyways, we hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to tell us in the reviews, and we'll see you in da next update!**

**Peace Out!  
**

**~Lady A**


	13. Reason's for no updates (Lady A)

**hey my galaxies, lady a here, and i don't have a chapter out, but that's because I'm really sick**

**I literally just threw up my dinner (sorry spaghetti), and I am now typing this to tell you why I'm not updating.**

**Please, do not review this chapter for any of the three stories I post this to. **

**For those of you concerned with the bi-updates for ****_TBY_****, I'm going to continue that when I'm feeling better.**

**For those of you concerned for ****_LtN_****, I know what the chapter is going to be about, I just need to write it. And Hacks, I'm sorry, but I can't use your oc XP**

**For those of you concerned for ****_TDI_**** (thats the demon's inside Nell XD) I'm having a bit of writers block for that… **

**So yeah, hopefully those stories all get updated soon, and hopefully I don't puke my guts out tomorrow XP (i'll be honest, the last time I threw up I was nine or ten XP)**

**And, I think that's all, and I'll see you all later my galaxies!**

**-Lady A**

**(p.s. do not review this chapter logged in unless you're going to do the next one as a guest, coz I'm gonna delete this later on)**


End file.
